A new Albian
by LavaHeart1997
Summary: Chicken chaser knew that his sister was alway up to no good. But there was nothing he could do about. But now she has no need of the Heroes, but he does. Albain was ment for so much more, but she got in the way. So now, he's out to fix it. Chicken chaser, Sparrow, Hammer, Reaver, Garth, Theresa, OC, etc. Rated for sex, drugs, Reaver, Chicken Chaser and more. Do enjoy.
1. On the way

AN/ Pure crack story with a plot that I'm still think of. T'will have all Fable 2 favs. Even Chicken Chaser is in this story! Later…ish.

Disclaimer: I no own Fable, Fable 2 or any people in it.

Chapter one: On the way…

Bower Lake. A beautiful site against the morning sun. Everything bathed in a glimmering golden color.

I took a deep breath. The smell of water and the blood of the now dead Hobbes swarmed my senses. My friend joined my side.

"Quite the site, my friend." He says holstering his Black Dragon (a Clockwork Pistol).

My friend, Elimination is his name, looks nothing like a man from Albian. With his long, silky, midnight black hair and unnatural amber eyes. His marble white skin is littered with various cuts and bruises. His dark red sleeveless tunic now had mud on it (and blood too, but it's hard to see against a red shirt after all) along with his black pants and boots.

I can't say I'm from Albian either, but most can't tell that. With my sun bleached blond hair kept in a lose ponytail hanging over my shoulder. My bangs kept back by a pink bandana my beloved insisted I wear after out first wedding anniversary. My skin is perfectly tanned and seemed darker against my white (sleeves cut off) Highwaymen's coat and matching Explorer pants and boots. Though, not as white now due to several blood and mud stains.

I returned my attention to the dead Hobbes. Kicking one, a strange thought accrued to me. "How in the names of Avo's frilly undergarments were these ever once kids? It's taller than both of us and at least twice our size…" I glanced over to my friend whom had a single eyebrow raised.

"Avo's frilly undergarments?" He questioned. I waved him off, continuing on with my strange thought.

"Either my dearly beloved hubby's friend, Hannah, lost a horde of siblings… or these things have been festering like that cheese he dragged me all the way to the Heras' Guild to see."

"I don't want to know, do I?" Elimination sighed.

"Pro'ly not." I said looking from the scattered meat piles to the Gypsy Camp to Bowerstone in the far distance then back to the meat sacks. Another thought crossing my mind. "How many bleedin' kids do people lose? And why do they insist on breedin' like rabbits? Are they secretly trying to strengthen the Hobbe population for some idiotic world domination plot? Hm… Maybe they just like having a reason to summon my beloved out and about just to boss him around? Or maybe… It's both of these things?" I looked over to Elimination whom had his face buried in his hands. "What do you think mate?"

"I think you're descending into one of your paranoia driven bouts of conspiratorial created psychosis, and that you should cease and desist now and save us both a lot of trouble." He said with a heavy sigh.

"Desist? Why should I when there're people out there trying to turn us all into sex slaves and over throw the world?"

He looked at me through the spaces between his fingers. "Tell me we're not having another week of running around scaring old ladies and trying to recruit children again? Last time coasted a fair sum of gold so the guards wouldn't chase you down and jail you."

I stared at the ground (which is pro'ly out to get me as well) before realizing that the others didn't know. And my beloved was most certainly not becoming a sex slave for anyone but me!

"We gotta tell the others!" I shouted before t5aking off towards Bowerstone. It was where we were heading in the first place. Elimination's heavy footfall followed me. Why? So he could stop me aqnd tell the others himself? No! It's my discovery, I get to tell!

I was about to pick up the pace when I ran into something. My arse hit the ground with ba hard 'thunk' "Bleedin' 'ell. What I hit?" I looked up to see the Hero of Skill. "Blasted Pirate!" I yelled at him. "Watch where yer going!"

"Watch where I'm going?" H snorted. "If am not mistaken, and I am never wrong my dear, you ran into me. So you watch were you're going!"

Suddenly, I heard Elimination's footfall and remembered what it was I was running for. I shot up, "I don't have time for you! The Hobbes are gunna kill us all!" I yelled, turning to take off again. I ignored his shouts and was ready to take off again when Elimination appeared in front of me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and hauled me over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I yelled hitting his back. "Put. Me. Down!" I hit him a few more times, to no avail. With a heavy sigh, I let myself fall limp, mumbling curses under my breath.

"So sorry about him." Elimination said to the Pirate.

"Oh, it fine now…" The Pirate chuckled in a way I didn't like. "Any man whom can put an end to him is fine in my books. And you certainly are fine." He chuckled again. I swear I could hear his smirk. And I didn't like it.

"Pirate, what are you- GET YOUR HAND OFF MY ARSE!" I shouted feeling his hand on my arse. "Don't let him molest me Elimination!" I started to hit his back again, trying to free myself from his iron grasp.

"Why would I stop?" The Pirate laughed. "You know that I know how to please both women and," He paused and I felt my legs spread. "Men." He grabbed my clothed cock and gave it a good squeeze.

"Elimination! You bastard!" I yelled. "I'm married…" I pouted.

"Like that has ever stopped me." The Pirate said, giving me another squeeze.

"You must pay for what you've done." Elimination said simply.

"For running into him, I get molested?"

"Isn't better than being shot?"

"No!"

"Ya know, Reaver, normally I could care less whom you're molesting," A very familiar male voice rang out across the opening. My love! I searched out the man whom the voice belonged to. His blond gypsy hair fell over his pink (sleeveless ) noblemens coat. "But do stop molesting my husband."

"Oh Sparra! Save me from these loonies!" I said holding out my arms for him.

"I am not a lonny!" The Pirate yelled. But I paid him no mind as my love pulled me into his arms.

"Explain. Now." Sparrow demanded.

"My name is Elimination. And I've been sent by m'lord to fetch you, Scream (Me!) and the other three Heroes."

"Reaver?"

"You heard the hot man. I am, after all, the Hero of Skill. He needs me! So you cannot, dear Sparrow, kill me."

"Just a delay." I muttered. Sparrow gave me a chaste kiss before setting me down. I come up to chest.

"And after you are no longer needed…?" Sparrow questioned the Pirate.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there, now won't we?"

"Indeed. Now let's go. Hammer might be drunk off her arse by now and Garth is not sufficient enough to stop her."

We walked in silence, giving me time to inspect the Pirate. I noted that he wasn't wearing his I'm-better-than-you outfit. Instead he wore a black and red vest that matched his gloves and boots. A white shirt under it. His pants were a brownish color. His Dragonstomper was at his right hip and a Katana was on his left.

He noticed me staring and winked at me. I flicked him off and turned to look at my beloved.

Blond gypsy beaded hair did good yo cover his blue eyes. What ever his issue with pink was, I didn't know. Pink coat. Pink assassins pants with matching boots. Hell! He even managed to somehow dye his Master Longsword pink! Lest his Red Dragon is still the same way he got it. (Along with an unbelievable amount of dolls that look like him, Hannah, Garth, the Pirate, the witch woman and Lucien).

I looked to Elimination. "Traitor friend." I mumbled loud enough that he spun on his heels to face me, still walking backwords.

"Am I?" He chuckled. "I guess you forgot the small incident at the Westcliff docks?"

"I told you! T'wasn't me, it was that old lady!"

"An old lady is your excuse?" The Pirate laughed.

I went to say something back but suddenly I was in my loves arms. Faintly, I realized we were still walking. "T'wasn't me." I repeated as Sparrow bore his blue eyes into my amber eyes. He was searching, like always when people thought I was lying. He was very good at know if I was telling the truth or not.

He brought our faces close together. Lips brushing. I smirked, knowing he'd find nothing. Damn senile old lady. Where the hell did she even get a torch in the middle of a storm?

His lips on mine brought me back to now. Those soft velvet lips…

"He's telling the truth." Sparrrow sighed. I wrapped my arms around his neck, resting my head against his the point where his neck meets his shoulder.

Elimination said something, but I didn't pay attention. The world be damned with bit secret sex slaveing and world domination.

Then I remembered… The Hobbes!

AN/ Think the Hobbes thing is true? Cause if children really are Hobbes, then how many kids do the people of Ablian lose? Creepy…

So, any thoughts? Suggestions? I'm up for anything.


	2. A plan and explanations

AN/ Sorry if this seems to confuse you. Writing in the middle of the night? Not a good idea.

Disclaimer: See chapter one…

Chapter Two: A plan and explanations…

Bowerstone Cemetery awalys gives me the creeps. Who in their right mind would want to live with a bunch of dead blokes around 'em? Bleedin' loon.

Truth be told, I don't even know whom Elimination is takin' us to see. No of us did.

"Weird bloke yer boss must be if 'e lives out 'ere." Hannah said. To mine (and everyone else's') Surprise, she was plastered off her face when we reached the Cow and Corset. I think Garth might've had some play in that. Bleedin' witchcraft…

"Weird? In some sense of the word, he is yes." Elimination chuckled.

"So the reason why you won't tell us your bosses name?" Garth questioned. If there is one thing I can say about the witchman, he's curious. He does stupid things on the whim to just know. Including the time I not-so-accidently pushed him off the top of his tower into a hole that (thankfully!) had water at the bottom of the fall. Which had spurred on a mission of getting out of the cave and dodging random witchery he sent my way. But at the end of it all, I got a cool sword. My Daichi.

"I don't need to. You'll know him on site." Elimination smiled. Wondrous response. Garth just shook his head.

"Hot aaannndd mysterious. My, my. Scream why have you been keeping this man to yourself? Are we cheating on that Hero of a hubby?"

"Never dream of it!" I hissed clinging to my beloved. He patted my arse lightly.

"Sex is something of a lose on me." Elimination said simply.

"Virgin?" Reaver questioned.

"No. M'lord has seen to that."

"Oh? Would he be interesting in a threesome?"

"Don't know."

"New topic!" Hannah yelled.

"We're here." Elimination said, drawling all our attention to the Graveyard Mansion.

"It's changed since I was last here." Sparrow said.

"Really?" Garth raised an eyebrow.

"Yea. I help to revive Lady Grey. Then had to run for it if I wanted to not have a stalker."

"Yes. I believe M'lord heard about that." Elimination said somly.

I looked up to the Mansion. It was made of Oakwood, several silk drapes were seen in the windows The door was covered with golden designs. A beautiful garden surrounded the whole outside. Something I wouldn't believe was out here if I didn't see it myself.

"Shall wee?" Elimination guided us to the door. It opened at the ease of a young girl, maybe 20. To Reavers liking.

We walked into a lounge room. A big lounge room. Books lined the wall. A huge decorative table set in the center of the room. Cabinets on either side of the door. Extremely fluffy couches fitted neatly with small tables on both sides of them. And (again) to Reavers amusement, several servants tended to us with wine and food. And where the 'ell did Elimination go? Damn ninja.

"I must say, I do hope our host is up to my expectations." Reaver said sipping at his wine. A very bigged boobed woman happened to be serving him.

"Oh? Like you?" Sparrow questioned.

"Only not me." He laughed.

Suddenly, the door flung open, Reaver had the clearest view beinf right in front of it, and I watched his ever perfect happy mask fell and he paled.

"Oh, I am far from you, Thief." A voice drifted through the doorway before the man it csme with strolled through it. We all froze. It was the Hera of legends. Seen only in drawling of his many books.

Chicken Chaser.

Blond hair was pulled back in a firm ponytail. Bangs fell just below his chin. His assassin's coat hung open, revealing a very tan and toned chest. The high neck wasn't there though. He also wore the matching assassins pants and boots.

Cold blue eyes scanned the room. His eyes landed on me slightly longer than everyone else. A chuckle escaped his lips before he entered the room farther. He took Reavers chalice, to everyone surprise, didn't do anything. Then I figured out why.

From my understanding (from what Sparrow told me, anyways), Reavers 'immortality' came at a coat. Oakvale. Chicken Chasers home town. So they pro'ly weren't on the best of terms.

"Glad to see you all came so… willingly." Chicken Chaser smiled. A warm smile that went against the cold of his eyes. H e sipped was-Reavers-now-his wine.

"Why wouldn't we?" Garth questioned. Clearly, he'd gained some sense of himself. But his voice gave away his surprise. We all were really.

"My sister." He replied calmly. "She has a nasty habit of interjecting where she isn't needed." Venom laced his words. That was for certain. "That's why I ask that you leave you Guild seals here after our little chat, should you be so kind as to help me."

"You're saying… we can walk away if we want to?" Garth mused.

"Quite. For what I want you to do mostly undermines the whole Spire thing you all went through."

"How so?" My love beat Garth to the question.

"Do you know how Lucien came to have the knowledge of the Spire?" Chicken Chaser asked.

"Lucien was a rich man. Rich men have books. Books have knowledge." I said plainly. Even I know that.

"That'd be true. But there really are no books on the Spire and how to use its great power. Just legends. But my sister, ever knowing as she is, seen something years ago. Something I've been trying to stop her from."

"Wha' is it?" Hannah asked.

"A dead and cruel world. Ruled by her." He sighed. "Only it's not her. It was Jack of Blades controlling her with that damned mask. All the power she could have. People bowing to her. It was the reason I threw that mask into the lava all those years ago. Hoping to save her. What little family I have left." At the last bit, I saw Reaver cringe.

"So the Spire has something to do with this, I assume?" Garth inquired.

"A device with the power to grant wishes. All she needed was a way to abtain it without bring attentio to herself. So she ruined one mans life in order to do just that. Giving the same the idea of how to bring back his lost family. Only, she knew it was never going to happen. For a few years earlier, she ruined two children's lives." At this point, he looked over to my beloved "Do you know of Southcliff?"

"Never heard of the place." My love said, crossing his arms.

"Southcliff?" Reaver finally spoke. "Didn't that place fall to some unknown force… nearly thirty years ago?"

"Yes. But the 'unknown force' was my sisters doing. Something I couldn't stop. Only two people got away from that attack. The Princess of the King of Southcliff. Only 8 years old. And her little brother, the Prince. You, Sparrow, and your sister Rose."

My love stared at him, and I couldn't tell if he believe the old hera or not.

"If that's so, then why didn't you take 'em far away so Theresa couldn't get 'er hands on 'em?" Hannah questioned. I may not like her, but she did care a lot for my love.

"Because I couldn't. Theresa saw to that. She used up quite the amount of will, but she put me to sleep for a good 20 years. By then, it was already over. She had the Spire."

"But what does she want with it?" Garth asked. He seemed a bit fustraded. Pro'ly cause the all knowing witchman couldn't figure out.

"For Jack of Blades mask. The one I threw out. The Spire can bring it back. And I don't want to face him a tird time. Especially not in my sisters body." He sighed.

"Yes, yes. But if she has the Spire, then shouldn't she have already used the Spires make-the-world –go-white-and-blind-us-all-for-five-minutes power and gotten her bloody mask?" Reaver interject. Though I'd never admit it, he had a point.

"Not so. It takes time and a lot of Will power." Chicken Chaser said. "Given another five years and she'll have her mask."

"Five years? You have us all, so now what? We storm the Spire and do what?" Garth asked with irritation growing in his voice. "I'm sure she just won't let us do just that."

"You're not ready. None of you are. She has the Spire-Guards. A very elite group of them. They feel no emotions. Have no heart. Live to serve and kill. You all need training. The likes of witch you can only get from me."

"So… it's either help you or be ruled by a madman controlling Theresa? So why the walk away chose? What are we fighting for?" Garth frowned.

"A better Albain. Theresa only saw one side of the vision. The side she wanted to see. An evil side. I saw that plus the other side. The good side. A side where Heroes are welcome. There is no poverty. No such thing as being poor and hungry. The world is bright and caring."

"How sickening." Reaver muttered.

"You wife, Valica, is still alive in this world. You found away for immortality without the Shadow Court. You have a better life there. We all do." Chicken Chaser said. "Garth, the Guildmaster of a rebuilding Heroes Guild. Hannah, the almighty Priestess of the Temple of Avo. Reaver, Mayor of Oakvale. Sparrow and Scream, Kings of the Gypsies!"

" Kings of the Gypsies?" I questioned to myself. Could one be a King to people whom constantly move?

"And how did you plan to bring this world about?" Reaver asked. A sense of bitterness about him.

"With the Spire! Have it undo all the wrongs Theresa did. That will change the world and bury the Spire and it's powers. No one would know about it, so they'd never use it again."

"Well, in a strange way, this all makes sense." Garth said. "And I do believe I understand the walking away choice."

"You do?" Hannah questioned.

"Yes. It's a matter of whom you're willing to trust and believe. If what he says is true, we've all been doped and tricked, then we have to help or forever be damned. But if he's lying and Theresa is the good person here, then we're damning ourselves only if we help."

"That, dear mage, is the jist of it." Chicken Chaser sighed. He downed his drink (which I forgot he had) then promptly set it down. When had all the servants left?

"It's a lot to take in." Hannah said staring at the ground.

"And, no doubt, this 'training' will take time" Reaver muttered.

"I'll give you a night to think it over. But do refrain from leaving unless it's your final desion" Chicken Chaser said, heading for the door. "The servants will show you to your rooms." Then he was gone.

We looked to one another. Now what?


	3. Nighttime deeds

AN/ Beware. Sex ahead.

Disclaimer: See last chapter…

Chapter Three: Nighttime deeds…

The room Elimination showed me and my beloved to was something.

The walls were a rich shade of red with the golden trimmings all along the walls. The bed was huge! Big enough to fit us and the other three heras. It had black had black and white silk covering that just felt amazing under my fingers. At the foot of the bed was a dresser that had interesting things inside of it.

"Condoms and lube?" I smirked over to my love, holding the items in my hand. "Wanna have a go tonight?"

"We'll see." He replied. I put them back in the dresser. I joined him on the couch under the only window in the room. The fabic was also made from silk. There waws a table beside my love that had wine and chalices on it. All in a golden color with rubys adoring the cups. "But first," He drew me close to him, "Do you trust that guy?"

"Whom? Chicken Chaser or Elimination?" I cocked my head.

"Elimination. Can I trust him?"

"Of course you can. He's a good friend to me." I smiled up to my worrying hubby.

"Where exactly did you meet him? And how? I know this isn't the first time I've met him, but I still need to know." Sparrow held me tight in his arms. Some part of me wish I knew what went on inside his head.

"After you left for the Spire, I went out and about a lot, trying to keep my mind off of you." I admitted. "You know, Garths Castle in Brightwood was flooded by Spire-Guards the whole time you were gone."

"Why were you there in the first place?" My love questioned me with true curiosity. He did love adventuring.

"I heard a rumor in the Gypsy Camp that some one in Britghwood was killing and stealing from the people of the Camp. So I decided to check it out. After all, it was our first home!" I said think ob the small Gypsy Carriage that we only us know as a get away house. "Turns out, it was only Hobbes, but at the time, I spotted Elimination. He was trying to get away from the Spire-Guards with somethin' from Chcken Chaser. 'Coruse back then, I didn't know whom his boss t'was."

"So you helped him and stuck with him?"

"Pretty much. It gave me a good distraction whilst waiting for my love to come back to me." I said kissing him. I saw happiness flash though his eyes before we deepened our kiss. Tounges mingling and, I for one, enjoyed the strange taste that was just him.

"Think it's time we put those items you found to good use." He muttered against my lips. I shuddered before moving off of him. "Undress and get in bed." He squeezed my arse lightly as I stood. My cloths hit the floor and I laid with my stomach to the silk fabric under me. Making me shudder again.

"No use for the condom, but the lube will help, yea." I smirked, watching him undress before joining me on the bed. He put the lube on the bedside table.

"Damn." He said as I flipped over to face him. "I swear you only get bigger." He teased my cock before kiss my shoulder. Slowly he moved downwards. I moaned as he bit and nipped at my nipple. Pain was something I rather enjoyed, if done right. "You like that?" I moaned as a response. I felt his hand wrap around my cock, giving it a few light strokes before a shot of electricity shot through me. I dug me fingers into his back and screamed. Oh, how he knew me. "You like that?" He chuckled.

"Oh Sparrow…" I moaned as his mouth replaced his hand. My hands now buried in his hair.

"You'll love this…" He sucked me lightly at first, swilling his tongue around my head before taking me whole. Another small bolt shot through me and I buckled my hips up, moaning loudly. Then he picked up his pace, sucking harder. He bobbed up and down, his teeth running against a rather sensitive spot and I came. He swalloed everything down before sitting up.

"Know what?" I asked rubbing my leg against his cock, earning a small moan. I did it again, only harder, earning a louder moan. "Playing with yourself while trying to get me off, were we?" I chuckled.

"Just a little." He said spreading my legs. I handed him the lube, which he open. The smell of apples came forth rather quickly.

"Hmm. My favorite."

"Right next to the chocolate ones."

I watched as he lubed his first two fingers, before I closed my eyes to enjoy the feeling of his fingers inside me. It stung a little before he founf that spot that made me arch my back and call out his name. He hit a few more times before hie fingers retreated and were replaced by his rather large cock.

It didn't take him long to find that spot again. I dug my nails into his back, biting on his shoulder, earning a rather throaty moan from my love. I had a sneaking suspicion he lke pain with his sex as well.

He trusted in and out, harder each time. Small bolts of electricity running through me. His witchcraft being quite useful during sex. And soon we both came together. He pulled out, but never let me go.

"Love you hunny, my Sparrow.' I breathed against his chest.

"Love you too." He replied. Soon sleep had as both.

XXX

I woke up to realize it was only midnight. A strange voice was pulling me out of bed (faintly remembering to at least put on pants) and out into the dark hallway. I didn't know where I was going, but my body seemed to walk for me. Pro'ly a good thing since I'm only half awake. (Thankfully, once my love is out, he's out till morning.)

When I finally stopped, I was in front of another bedroom. I thought on just leaving and heading back to my room, but the door swung open and Chicken Chaser stood there. In only his pants.

"There you are. Do come in." He stepped to the side and I entered to find he wasn't alone. In cages 'bout 2 feet from the floor, Elimination stood with his hands tied to the bars with only his pants on. Though they were falling partly off his hips. He gave me his usual smile. In another was a woman whom looked to be an undead of some sort (if her stitches were anything to go by). She was also tied up, but only in her bra and undies. "I wanted to get you earlier but you were busy, yea?"

"Yea." Was my reply. "So, what is it you want?"

"To tell you something you might not believe." He said simply. "But first, sit down and smoke with me."

He guided me to a three-sided square couch with a table in the center of it. A pipe was there along with a few bags of what I could only assume were drugs of some sort. I watched him pick up the pipe (red and gold color) and lit it with the flick of his fingers. He puffed on it before passing it to me. I hit it, enjoying the taste. I blew out the smoke, it reminded me of clouds.

"Do you know anything about your family?" He asked after a few more hits.

"No." I replied. "I was taken from my family at a young age. Don't really remember 'em."

"Then we're in for a long night."

XXX

When I returned to my room, I was high off my arse and my love was still sleeping. So I claimed right up next to him and enjoyed his warmth. Taking in all that I just learned.

Chicken Chaser is my father…

AN/ Whom saw that coming!


End file.
